


The post war dream

by bestaceinspace



Category: Tsubasa: Reservoir Chronicle
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-22
Updated: 2013-03-22
Packaged: 2017-12-06 03:14:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,307
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/730890
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bestaceinspace/pseuds/bestaceinspace
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He is tired and he feels like he has no strength. He knew Kurogane would notice, but now everything just got harder. He can’t lie and fake anymore because his mask had been broken a long time ago by Kurogane’s words, hands and touch.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The post war dream

**Author's Note:**

> So, I don't even know if this fandom is still alive or something, but *hi there* I really love this ship and I don't know what happened to me in the day I wrote this fic. It's been a long time since I finished reading the manga and I can't even remember the last time I wrote a KuroFay fic, but here it is!
> 
> Also... Spoilers for all the manga, I guess. You will understand this better if you are familiar with the story.

_“I’m okay”_ , Fay says when he feels Kurogane’s hand rest on his waist. He’s facing the wall beside him so he can’t really see the ninja, but he feels, in the urge of Kurogane’s touch, that he is worried. Kurogane’s hands then hold him in a tighter grip, and he makes Fay turn over as so the mage is facing him, looking him in his deep red eyes. Fay can’t help it and quickly looks away. He is tired and he feels like he has no strength. He knew Kurogane would notice, but now everything just got harder. He can’t lie and fake anymore because his mask had been broken a long time ago by Kurogane’s words, hands and touch. With the ninja this close, Fay would just be more and more defenseless.

 _“If you are really okay, why aren’t you looking at me?”_ Kurogane’s voice resonates close to his ear, and he feels himself shiver by Kurogane’s hot breath on his neck. It’s too late to back down now. Fay feels ashamed and an urge to be truth with the man in front of him, so he gives all his attention to Kurogane, and his lover’s red eyes are waiting for him. Tracing every inch of pale skin, every part of his body he can reach with his hand and touch. And Fay can’t do this anymore. He gives up, reminding himself, telling himself mentally _‘don’t fight it’_. Fay has already opened up when Kurogane catches his mouth, hands traveling from his waist up to his back, and after a few minutes of rocking his hips against Fay’s, Kurogane succeeds in taking his shirt off, his fingers now buried in Fay’s hips, white as porcelain. He moans against Kurogane’s mouth, he can’t hardly breathe when the ninja backs off just a bit so he can look Fay in the eyes and check if there’s any trace of lie written on his face. Then he goes back for more, he bites Fay’s lower lip, hard, and he is as satisfied as he could ever been. He murmurs something against Fay’s mouth, and Fay has the light impression that the ninja is smiling against his skin, before crashing their tongues together, and the sound their mouths made against each other drives Fay crazy, making him pull Kurogane closer, holding him down by putting his arms around the ninja. He then runs his hand until he holds onto Kurogane’s neck, pushing his hair a bit with his fingers, felling the other respond with another hard bite on his mouth, burying his fingers on Fay’s back, scratching the mage’s white skin with his nails, leaving red marks all over it.

 _“Kuro –“_ , Fay gasps, in a hoarse voice, backing off a bit to face his partner. Kurogane’s eyes meet his and he just says, like a challenge, _“You started”_ , he is serious, but with a corky smile on the corner of his mouth. Fay just gives him a look that says _‘you are lying’_ , but he doesn’t complain when Kurogane pulls him close again, making his body lose all the tension it had before Kurogane arrived. He lets his weight fall on top of Fay, putting his thigh between Fay’s legs, making him moan again while he captured the blonde’s mouth with his own.

Fay’s breathing is heavy and it’s like he feels the weight of the world fall against his chest, the weakness making his body ache again. He still has his fingers between Kurogane’s hair when the ninja starts playing with his earlobe, holding it with his teeth. It is too much for him; Fay has to admit, so he just rests his face against the curve of Kurogane’s neck, the smell of his skin making him completely lose his mind. He couldn’t fight it anymore. It is like his face is on fire, like a fever, it was always the same. It is always like this. He doesn’t hold back when he buries his teeth on Kurogane’s warm skin, ripping it until he feels the heavenly taste of blood against his tongue. Kurogane stops completely, sitting down in front of Fay, his head on Fay’s shoulder, vulnerable as he always felt, because he can’t fight _this_ Fay, and he didn’t plan to, either. He lets Fay take his time; take his blood and his life with his mouth, playing with it at the tip of his tongue. Then, he licks gently the bruise he made on Kurogane’s skin, until it isn’t too sore anymore, but he isn’t finished. There are other parts of Kurogane; all of him, actually, that Fay wants to feel against his mouth. He continues biting, less urgently this time, all of Kurogane’s neck, leaving light bruises over every inch of skin he can reach with his lips and tongue. The ninja doesn’t complain, and Fay _knows_ he is more than okay with it; he has no problem with Fay marking him as his and only his. It would be just a physical evidence of what they both already knew and accepted. They are bonded like anyone else was, and their lives belong to each other, depend on each other.

 _“Fay”_ , Kurogane lets it escape from his mouth, feeling Fay smile against his skin. He hates the mage a bit for making him moan his name like that. _“Why—“_ , he tries, but Fay just doesn’t stop for even a minute, leaving him defenseless, _“Why didn’t you tell me?”_

Fay lets go of Kurogane for a second to just face him, looking him in the eyes to say.

 _“I didn’t have to”_ , Fay explains, _“You see it”_ , kissing him slightly in the mouth. _“And you know.”_

He finishes, backing off, stopping completely, and leaving Kurogane cold without Fay’s touch on his skin. Fay looks down at his hands, away from Kurogane’s eyes, emptiness covering his face, darkening his always so light pale face and blue eyes. 

_“No, not this look again”_ , Kurogane says, holding Fay’s face up with both his hands. 

_“I know how you feel about this”_ , Fay says, still not looking directly at Kurogane’s direction. _“I’m so—“_

 _“Shut up”_ , Kurogane says, firmly, his hands running trough Fay’s skin, stopping to hold him by his shoulders. _“I’ll never regret saving you as many times as you need me to.”_

 _“But—“_ , Fay tries again.

 _“But nothing”_ , Kurogane replies fast. _“And I don’t care how many times I’ll have to remind you.”_

Fay is silent and, this time, he looks at Kurogane, in the eyes.

 _“You should know already how I feel about this”_ , Kurogane says.

Fay then smiles at him, _much better_ , Kurogane thinks.

 _“Show me”_ , Fay teases, resting his hands on Kurogane’s hips, but Kurogane shakes his head, giving him an almost invisible smile, barely noticeable, and then he holds Fay’s wrists with his hands, pushing him against the bed again, spreading Fay’s legs open.

 _“I hate”_ , Kurogane says, holding Fay’s hands above his head, kissing his mouth before continuing, _“When you act”_ , and he bits Fay’s mouth again, this time really bruising it, _“Like an idiot”_ , and then he moves to his neck, heavy breath against Fay’s skin, making him shiver, _“Like you don’t know already.”_

Fay doesn’t say anything; he surrenders, actually accepting the fact that he is, indeed, an idiot, but a lucky idiot. He feels strength and weakness at the same time now, while Kurogane bites his neck, over and over and over, without stopping, and Fay knows, he feels, that it’s bruising, that it will leave deep marks later, but he doesn’t care. He wants it, as much as he can get. He wants Kurogane to mark him as much as he marked the ninja, to leave evidences all over his body that, yes, he is his.

 _“Remind me”_ , he breathes out, before Kurogane kisses him again, again and again.


End file.
